dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Solar
For the NPC of the same name, see Solar (NPC). For the Server of the same name, see Solar (server). Locations Characteristics |} Spells : If on the 'Aurora' state: * Solar Cycle: Passive. Solar will enter the 'Aurora' (Infinite) state. All his allies gain 1 AP (Infinite). Solar gains 1000 AP Parry (Infinite) and 1000 MP Parry (Infinite). * Obseen: Inflicts 1200 fire damage and removes MP from himself and his target. Also moves the caster towards the target. Linear. If the target is his ally then the monster gets 2 MP and 40 lock for 1 turn while Solar loses 2 MP. Range 4-7. * Early Bird: Creates a 1300HP shield for 1 turn to his allies in line with him (5 cells in a cross of which he is the center) and inflict around 1000 earth damage to his enemies. * Morning Bashing: Inflicts water damage based on the target's eroded health points at a maximum distance of 4. : If on the 'Zenith' state: * Zenith: Passive. Solar will enter the 'Zenith' (Infinite) state. Allied monsters get an increase in 200% Power (Infinite), while all the players get 2 AP (Infinite) and a de-buff of 20% Erosion (Infinite). * Midday Demon: Inflicts around 500 air damage. Applies a -40 Dodge debuff. * Solar Eruption: Inflicts 500 HP. Removes 6 Range from the target for 1 turn. * Surburn: Targeted enemy spell and weapon effects are maximised (1 turn) and inflicts around 1000 earth damage. : If on the 'Twilight' state: * [[]]: * [[]]: * [[]]: : If on the 'Nadir' state: * All-Nighter: Inflicts around 600 water damage and applies an HP Debuff for 2 turns. * [[]]: * [[]]: Drops |} Strategy : Info: : Solar starts the fight in the 'Invulnerable' state. He has at least 140 dodge. : Also he can push you back infinitely if you are 6 cells further away from him at the start of his turn. : From turn 1 to 3 Solar will have the state 'Aurora' which returns HP (to him and his allies) and gains 1000 AP-MP parry. Players obtain 1 AP. Also He can be pushed but not lifted. His damage is moderate in this state and he can shield allies while attacking in AoE. : From turn 4 to 6 Solar will have the state 'Zenith' which boosts its allies by 200 power and removes 6 Range for 1 turn from the players. Players obtain 2 AP. His damage is high in this state. He can teleport, but 'Gravity' state spells affect him. : From turn 7 to 9 he will have the state 'Twilight' which removes 1 AP from the players. His damage is low in this state. Becomes unlockable. : Finally from turns 10 to 12 he will have the state 'Nadir' which will make him vulnerable. He can be pushed or lifted in this state. His damage is moderate in this state. : Also Throughout the fight, a glyph will be around the corners of the map. This glyph will act differently depending on the state Solar currently has when you are on top of it. : In Aurora state: You lose 300 power. : In Zenith state: You receive 20% erosion. : In Twilight state: You lose 2 AP. : In Nadir state: You lose 4 Range. * By applying the 'Necronyx' state unto him it will change his current state in this succession: Aurora>Zenith>Twilight>Nadir. : How to beat him: : When he's in the Solar state you can keep him busy with a tank that has a high lock. : In the Zenith state you can lock him but since he can teleport you also have to put him in the 'gravity' state or remove his MP. : Twilight state it's the easiest. Better use that time to heal up. : If on the Nadir state just hit him hard. In case he doesn't die in 3 turns he will restart the cycle, in which case you can accelerate the process each turn with the Necronyx spell. : As for the mobs: : Focus on the Dead Key first if possible, because it will mess up your position every turn which could become lethal. : Then Dedbomb, which will hit you no matter what from a distance and has a strong AoE that displaces you and debuffs your resistance. : Reallinotseen has Long Range Invulnerability for 2 turns, so its better to just focus him when his invulneravility wears off. You can keep him at bay with MP removal and pushback, while avoiding being linear to him. : And finally you can just keep the Hintense and Relentliss at bay with MP removal or Pushback, since they only have a maximum range of 5-6. : Extra info: : Spells like Bribery, Pull Out, Grip and Reprisal can save you on occasions, especially when Solar is in the 'Zenith' state. : You can avoid being pushed towards the corners of the map by being close to Solar.. But in case you can't do that just get as many characters in a line as you can and put a static summon between that corner and the last char in the line so that you won't get pushed. : REMEMBER: You MUST cast the spell Necronyx on each of the monsters before you kill them or else they will just come back to life. This is especially true of Solar because if you kill him without the 'Necronyx' state all your teammates will die. Category:Sidimote Moors